Under Lock and Knife
by BundyShoes
Summary: She still has them...Bender/Allison, Brian/OC .oneshot.


My first Breakfast Club fic. It's a Bender/Allison fic, hope it's good! :D

* * *

_Under Lock and Knife_

She still has them. The lock and the switchblade.

Even though it's been years, she still has them, and he hasn't asked for them back. Not like she'd give them up so easily, mind you. She'd lie compulsively through her teeth first if she had to.

That Monday, after the fateful Saturday, went just like she thought it would. Nothing happened between her and Andy, those feelings and hopes died when he blew her off in front of his friends. She decked him and he fell down, his pride smashed to pieces because a basketcase was able to drop the hotshot wrestling varsity with one punch. She'd gotten over him pretty quickly after that and never ever wore Claire's war paint and costumes ever again, sticking just to her 'black shit' that defined her as an outcast.

John and Claire did a little better. They made it at least an hour before school started. Until Claire's friends and everyone else showed up to school that is, then she just couldn't be seen with him. She herself was there when Claire was confronted by her cloned friends; the red-head looked like a deer caught in the headlights. A quick glance at John and she had no clue who he was or what the hell he was doing next to her.

John didn't even yell. He just looked at her with a look worse than a glare. He looked at her with disappointment shining in his brown eyes, handed her her earing back, and just walked away.

No, he didn't yell at Claire, or curse her out.

But she did.

When she saw him walk away, without even calling Claire a bitch once, she walked right up to Claire and smacked her. The noise caused John to look around, but she only found out about that later. At the time she was too busy giving Claire a piece of her mind.

In the end though, it was just the Brain, the Criminal, and the Basketcase. The Princess and Athlete left them in the dust, just like the outcasts they were.

But the three of us did fine by ourselves. In the end…we didn't need them to still be the Breakfast Club. We kept our promises, while they didn't. And we stayed friends…even to this day.

Over the few months before graduation, John had gotten over Claire, just like she had gotten over Andy: easily. He began regaining his usual disposition and became that rebelling, dirty-mouthed, metal-head her and Brian had begun to love. While Brian's was just a friend type of thing though, her love became a little different during those months…

* * *

Her and John bonded a little more together than Brian could understand, probably because their 'cliques' were so much alike. At first it was only just some talks and hanging out at heavy-metal vomit parties. Both Brian and John came over to her house frequently, since her parents didn't care at all, while John's were usually too drunk or fighting, and Brian's didn't approve of her and John. But when John's parent got to loud, and too much to handle, he'd come and stay over, and they'd talk for hours, just the two of them.

John had other friends, but they were mostly just pot-buddies, but were nice to her and Brian all the same. Brian's old nerd pals stopped talking to him directly, mostly afraid of her and John, thinking that she'd put a hex on them or John would beat them up. But it didn't seem to bother Brian much. But her only friends were those two.

One day, she and John had taken their friendship to the next step. There'd now be hugs for greetings and farewells, and some just for the heck of it. When they'd walk together, whether it was just the three of them or just her and John, he'd wrap his arm around her. Even at the parties or in front of his friends. Instead of sleeping in a sleeping bag or on the floor when he slept over, he'd sleep next to her, because by then, she could trust him fully.

Brian, when they weren't looking, had met someone. It was a girl they went to school with, named Megan, that was just as much misunderstood and pressured as he was, and they hit it off really well. She taught him to not freak over grades that weren't A's, and he taught her to respect herself, and see how great she was. They got together a month later, and much, _much_ later they got married and had kids…but that was _much_ later.

* * *

The month before they were to graduate, it was raining one day, and it changed her and John's relationship to where it would never be the same. They were walking around the park near his house, and all of a sudden raindrops started hitting them lightly on the head.

When she was a child, she loved the rain, it would calm her and soothe her when it seemed like the world was ending. She was always different, never acted like a 'proper' girl, and would run around in the rain and dance, something the other girls wouldn't do because it would ruin their clothes and shoes. So when it began sprinkling, she immediately dashed out and began to jump around in the wet grass, spinning as the rain fell harder.

When she saw that John was still standing there, she turned to him mid-spin, and held her arms out, as an invitation to join her, "_Come, on! You just going to stand there? Afraid to get wet_?" was what she said to him.

He got a competitive look in his eye, and with a roar, he started charging at her. She immediately fled the other way, but since she was so out of shape, he quickly caught her. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, both of them laughing their asses off.

When he finally put her down, they were both breathing heavily, and she had her arms around his neck. Looking up at him, they both smiled.

She didn't think he was thinking much during the next part, because he had leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. Her eyes widened and when he realized what he was doing he pulled away, shock on his face as well.

"_What…what was that?"_ she asked, he just stared at her, then shook his head, leaning forward slowly then, _"I have no idea, but what I do know is that this feels really cliché…."_ And when he kissed her again, she accepted it, a smile on her face. And they stood in the rain just like that.

Of course, the next day both of them were violently ill, but for some reason…she couldn't stop grinning all day.

* * *

After that, they finally had that happy ending with the cheese-filled love confessions, and sweet kisses, but it was added with John's cursing and her squeaks. Even when they graduated, they were still together.

Before they even got together, though, she and Brian had been tutoring John so that he could at least attend a community college. It had worked out well, John had barely passed, but passed none the less. She and John attended the same college, while Brian went to some fancy-shmancy college, where he then went on to be a doctor of some sort. He and Megan stayed in close touch and were able to make the dreaded-long-distance-relationship work.

After college, John got a job at a music store, one of the more popular ones, and occasionally played in his band at the club, which, surprisingly, brought him a fair amount of money. She herself became a popular artist, and her paintings and drawings were in museums, bringing in the rest of the money. During college, since they couldn't afford a dorm, they rented an apartment together, getting normal teenager jobs to help pay rent.

Later, they moved into a mediocre house, that was cozy and comfortable, and both loved it. They kept their status as a steady couple, and for a while, they were perfectly content. That went on till she was about 23 and he was 24, then something happened that John believed he would never do.

A Bender actually swallowed up his pride and popped the question.

They were just walking down the street together, talking about trivial things, nothing related to _that_ question, when all of a sudden they passed by the park where they first kissed. She kept walking after smiling at the memory, but stopped when she noticed he wasn't walking with her anymore.

When she looked back, he was just standing there, staring at the spot they were that day with a strange look on his face and a hand in his pocket.

"_John?"_ she asked. He turned to her in a sort of daze and she cautiously walked up to him, _"John, what's the matter?"_ he just gazed at her before turning away. Giving a sigh, he blew his bangs out of his face and muttered, _"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this…"_

"_Do what?"_ she asked suspiciously. He put his hands on her shoulders, and gave her a kiss, before leaning away, and sliding his hands down her arms to her hands. He bent down on one knee.

Now, at the time, she was too shocked to even breathe, the sight was too weird. I mean, John Bender, proposing in this sort of fashion? Who would've guessed or thought it?

But it was happening, and he did propose that way.

"_Allison Reynolds…will you marry this no good, dirty, rotten, son of a bitch?" _

Okay, well maybe not old-fashioned, but at least he tried…

She had stood there, not really comprehending what exactly he was saying, before letting out a squeak and tackling him to the ground.

"_So I'll take that as a yes?"_

She nodded into his jacket, a grin breaking out over her face, and he probably knew it, her face was pressed so close to him.

* * *

So they got married, and by the time the ten-year reunion of Shermer High rolled around, she was able to give her name as Allison Bender and had baby pictures to rub in all the other woman's faces.

Brian showed up, with Megan, and even though they all still kept in touch and he was John's best man and Megan her maid of honor, it was still great to see him. They had a kid as well, and were well on their way to a second. They all hung out together most of the time that night, since they didn't know many other people at the reunion. They _were_ the outcasts back then.

Claire and Andy were there too. Claire had gotten her perfect, rich, dotting husband, and Andy had his trophy wife, but if one looked close enough, you could see the emptiness in their eyes. They talked for a while, the original Breakfast Club back together again, but like the last time, they split up before the night ended.

* * *

And now, another twenty years later, and Allison, the former Basketcase, was now a mother of two, with her husband, the former Criminal. They still lived in Chicago in the same mediocre house, since they never really felt like leaving their hometown. Brian lived about 45 minutes away, so they had a weekly get together.

Their oldest, a beautiful daughter named Kate, was 21, and had taken after her father's role as head delinquent, giving old man Dick (who coincidentally was still at Shermer High) hell. While their youngest, Jack, who was 16, had a little bit of both. He was mostly quiet, like his mother, but when motivated, he was quite the loud-mouthed, kid. He also had his father's vocabulary when needed.

Brian's kids were a little different from their parents. Their oldest, Derek, now 25, and gotten together with Kate, both had grown up together, and had that childhood-love thing going on. But their second oldest, Alec, who was 18, met another girl at school. He and she were now living together. And finally, their youngest, Natalie, was 15 also, and her and Jack were, so far, following in Derek and Kate's footsteps, but that could probably change soon.

Their lives, though a lot different than what might've been if Andy and Claire hadn't bailed on them, were right on track, and the remaining three of the Breakfast Club were able to save their hearts, they didn't die.

But her heart still and always will belong to John and his to hers.

They were under lock and knife.

* * *

_And there is my first Breakfast Club fic. I didnt actuall mean for it to end like this, but it had a mind of it's own. Hopefully it was written well, but who knows._

_ I am a Bender/Allison fan, and I seriously dislike the canon couples (Bender/Claire & Andy/Allison) talk about your stereotypes…__I probably will write a chapter story for these two, but I need to finish up my Chandler/Rachel fic some more._

_Hope you liked this story! I own nothing!_


End file.
